Rise of the Originals: The Engles Encounter
by bewilder22
Summary: When a clue leads them to the second biggest family branched off from theirs, it leads Amy, Dan, and Nellie back to America. There they find love, mystery, and history repeats itself once again bringing the Cahills to an amazing decision. Is time out?
1. Montgomery

**This is my second fanfic and I am sooooo excited. My other one is for percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope you like them.**

**1**

It was noon in Germany, and Dan Cahill was in his least favorite place, the library.

You see, Dan(12) and his sister, Amy(15) started on a 'round the world scavenger hunt looking for clues about a lost family that umm...was( lost, hidden, stolen, passed down-feel free to insert any word you want) last year.

Now I know what you're thinking, _Oh my gosh, I love scavenger hunts. They are so easy. _

Yeah, RED LIGHT!

You are wrong. Ever since last year they were almost buried alive, drowned in a jank submarine, and trapped in a cube and a ancient, traitor cave by their cousins, second uncle, and the occasional MADRIGAL!(or if you don't like to say the name just say THEM! In a raspy voice)

Some BIG, happy family.

Anyways Amy and Dan had to research all they could. Now they were searching for the world's second largest family branched off from the Cahill's, the Engles.

While Dan was playing, or learning solitaire, Amy gasped.

"Dan, come here," she said.

"Please, tell me you haven't found another boring article about the history of the pocket hanky or how it was made by the Ekats," he grumbled.

"No, and that article was very entertaining," she defended.

"Yeah they wipe boogers and blah, blah, blah. So what cha' find?" he said with a hint of interest, emphasis on HINT.

"I found an article about the kids of the Engles family closest to our age."

"Really?"

"You don't have to act so surprised," she said a matter-o-factly. "The closest one to my age is Lindsey and she is a year younger, then there's Abigail, she's ten, and then Brooke, she's your age."

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know what did you find?"

"Nothing, but I did win seven out of 245 games of solitaire," he said excitedly.

Amy just shook her head right as Nellie, their au pair, came in.

"Where to know? She asked ready for the cost.

"The only place left is in the U.S.A. Get ready, were going to Montgomery, Alabama."


	2. The Engles

**Sorry no footnotes …….oh. My soccer team came in third in our tournament but we beat the championship team. If we had one more point we could have won it all.**

**Shame anyways……..**

**2**

At nine o' clock the next day Amy, Dan, and Nellie were on a plane heading to the Montgomery Airport.

While on the plane, Amy was looking at as much information on the Engles as possible. She looked for pictures, achievements, pictures and achievements.

While on 'Good Search' she came across and article that had the caption _'…girl wins highest achievement on overall SAT's, ARMT, and all achievement tests'._

She clicked on an article that shows a light brown headed girl with a hint of blond, light brown eyes, brown glasses, and a light olive skin tone.

"Dan, look at this," Amy whispered.

Dan looked over and whistled 'whoo'.

"Wow who's the good-looking smarty pants?" he asked.

"This is Brooke Engles, our distant relative," Amy said shaking her head in disbelief. "She has to be an Ekat."

"Yeah but look at this," Dan said pointing at the lower profile of their cousin. "She also plays soccer, the piano, dances, which she moved up in, sings, swims, fluent in German, an academic student, she draws, and was nominated for the National Juniors Honors Society. She could be in another branch most likely."

"Yeah, I guess we will have to find out," Amy said.

About ten minutes later the intercom came on and said, _we are now arriving at the Montgomery airport. Please, put your chairs in the upright position, stow your items under your chairs, turn of all electronic devices, and sit down and buckle up until we come to a complete stop and the sign is of., I hope you had a great flight and thank you for choosing us as your air transportation._

As soon they got off their plane, the Cahills and Nellie bought a newspaper and ran to get their luggage and find a phonebook.

"Ah, it feels so good to be back in a country that actually speaks English!" Dan exclaimed.

"I'm with you, Dan," Amy said.

When they found a phone book they searched until they found the correct address and hoped on a bus to the suburbs.

….

About thirty minutes later they arrived at a beautiful house made of brick with a semi circle driveway, the Engles Residence.

Amy gasped in marvel.

"I've always heard Alabama was a bad state, but I guess it isn't all bad or it isn't compared to what I'm seeing. It is so grand compared to our apartment in Boston. I wish I lived here," Amy said hopefully.

Dan nodded in agreement, "Just remember to lay low. We don't know if the news about us being wanted has reached here.

Amy and Nellie nodded. Then, together they walked along the path to the Engles house.

…

After Nellie knocked on the door, a woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a medium olive skin tone answered the door with a little girl behind them. The girl had blondish hair, bluish green, eyes and a really light olive skin tone, Abigail.

"May I help you?" The woman asked most likely Mrs. Engles.

"Yes," Dan said. "We are looking for our distant relatives the Engles. We have tracked them to this spot. Are you them?"

"Yes and might I ask," Mrs. Engles said. "Who are you?"

"We are Dan and Amy Cahill and this is our Au pair Nellie," Dan said.

Her eyes widened at the name Cahill.

She looked around and ushered them inside.

"I am sorry to say that I don't know the Cahill stuff but my husband will be home soon and you can ask him any questions. For now you can hang out with my daughters," Mrs. Engles said.

They nodded in response then she smiled and went off.

They turned toward Abigail.

"Are you Abigail?" Amy asked.

She nodded, "You can call me Abbey."

"We need to talk to.....," Amy paused. She didn't know who to talk to.

Then a girl really familiar to the girl in the picture Amy found came into the room, Brooke.

"Hey, Abbey where's my book……, her voice trailed off at the sight of the Cahills and Nellie. "Abbey, who is this?"

"These are the Cahills," Abbey said sweetly. Amy realized that she so wanted a little sister.

Brooke nodded, "Why don't you go play with Madison upstairs while I handle the…… them."

Abbey nodded and went up the stairs leaving Amy, Nellie, and Dan being looked at with a look of intimidation.

The Cahills' stomachs churned.


	3. BAAMMS

**3**

As she looked at them, many thoughts came into Brooke Engles's head.

Why were they here

Did they want something from us

Why were they looking at her funny

Then she realized she was using her glare, turned it off, and the Cahills' bodies relaxed.

She looked at the girl. She had a look of fear in her eyes and thought that she must not be very fierce, though she did have a look of intelligence.

Then she looked at the boy. He had a regal appearance and looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Then, she looked at the au pair. _A regular music loving teenager nothing special so far, _she thought.

"State your name, dream, hobby, where you are from, strength, and why you are here," she said.**(A/N: I know, pushy huh?)**

The Cahills looked at each other.

"Well," started Dan, "My name is Dan Cahill, I want to do many things to my cousins and uncles, I am a collector from Boston, I have a near photographic memory and am good in math, and I am here for a thing my sister has in mind." He grinned and Brooke nodded.

"I," Amy Cahill said in a soft voice, "am Amy Cahill, I too am from Boston, my dream is classified, I like to read and learn," Dan snorted. Brooke glared at him and he stiffened, "and I am here about something important."

"My name is Nellie and I am just following the around and paying travel fees," Nellie said.

"Well, my name is Brooke Engles, I have many hobbies, I am from here, and I have many dreams," Brooke said.

Every thing was silent

Brooke smiled and said, "Well, let's talk."

………

As the Cahills told Brooke about why they were here, she listened intently drawing a mental picture in her head.

"So do you think you can help us?" Amy asked.

"I think. My dad too was at the funeral but he declined the quest. He would rather have the money in these tough times," Brooke said. "Why did you take it?"

"We needed a way to get away from our Aunt, plus we were tired of everyone sizing us up and we thought we could take it," Amy said.

Brooke nodded

"I know some of the History of the Cahills, but I will help as much as I can. So far of what I know I am an Ekat."

"Ha!" Amy said under her breath and Dan just smirked at her.

"Is it true that you are fluent in German?" Nellie asked.

"Yes. I am part German and a little of Swedish and Irish plus, a little French but we do not claim it.

"Really? Answer this, Nellie said. "Tag, Brooke. Wie geht's? (Hello, Brooke. How are you?)."

"Sehr gut, danke, und dir?"(Very well thank you and you)

"Gut, danke ." (good thank you)

Then Nellie and Brooke were commenced in a deep, German conversation.

Dan looked at Amy and she just shrugged.

"Guys? Good to know you know German," started Dan, " ah, but we don't! Can we get back to the problem?"

"Sure, Mr. Pushy. Let me see the clue," Brooke said.

Dan handed her the clue and she gasped.

"What is it?" Amy asked in concern?

"Buster, our dog, peed on the floor!"

All was quiet. Then everybody burst out laughing.

After Brooke cleaned it up, she intently looked at the clue.

"It was a poem and we think its connected to your family," Amy said hopefully.

In Brooke's hand was a Sapphire the of Brooke's palm. In the middle it said _Engles, 1997. BAAMMS #334, 9-8-7._

Brooke stared at the gem as if it were a long lost friend. She felt all along the gem and felt small hole in the back about the size of the tip of your finger.

"Do you know anything or found anything?" asked Dan?

Brooke nodded, returning from her trance. "Engles is my last name and the sapphire is the gemstone for September. Plus the date 1997 was the year I was born in."

"Same as Dan," Amy said.

"There's a hole in the back about the size……." Brooke's voice trailed off.

Her eyes widened and then she sprinted up the stairs.

"Brooke?" Dan asked and then he, Amy, and Nellie ran after her.

They entered a room willed with bright colors and where blueprints and bookshelves stocked full of books lined the wall.

"Wow!" Amy said in wonder and then went over to Brooke who was standing in front of her dresser. She held something up to the gem.

"Brooke..?" Dan asked.

This necklace, this necklace has been passed down through my family for years and this gem has a hole in it and the gem fits perfectly." Brooke paused. "The bit has a 'K' on it. It has to stand for Katherine."

There was silence as pieces started to come to life in side Brooke's head. This was it. This was her chance to prove herself to the Ekaterinas that she was worth something, but she needed help. She needed the Cahill's as backup in case of danger or if they knew something she didn't. She wasn't going to use them though, she was there to help.

"The other part of the clue I don't know yet. You guys can stay here for as long as you need. And so we don't raise suspicion," Brooke paused, "You have to go to school with us."

**Yes another cliffhanger. I am on a roll. Sorry about not updating soon enough. I had this MAJOR science report and I had to finish it. I have a soccer game tomorrow so wish me luck.**

**Peace, love, and OWLS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Recycle, save the PLANET!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Scientific Discovery

"School?" they asked and Brooke nodded. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No, but it is against the law and it almost works out perfectly. Amy will take my tuition and go with my sister to her private school and Dan will go with me to my school," Brooke reasoned.

Right when Amy and Dan were about to say something Brooke countered and said, "And I know about you guys being on the run. The whole Cahill family knows. They have only notified them, not the whole world. You are safe."

The Cahills' bodies relaxed.

"So it's settled Amy you will go with Lindsey and Dan you will go with me," Brooke said and with that Mrs. Engles called up and said that dinner was ready.

…………………

For dinner that night was Chicken and Fettuccini Alfredo.

Around the table was Brooke, Nellie, Abbey, , a man with salt and pepper hair and very light olive skin tone and blue gray eyes who Dan and Amy thought was , a girl with a medium olive skin tone, dark hair, and brown eyes who was introduced as Lindsey, Dan, and Amy.

"So ," Nellie started, "you're an Ekaterina?"

"Yes, I am. So," he said turning toward Amy and Dan, "Amy and Dan. How are my nephew and niece doing, because I haven't seen you since the funeral?"

"We're fine," Amy said not making eye contact.

"Yeah, traveling the world, unlocking secrets, getting into trouble, oh yeah, and the occasional MADRIGAL," Dan said. "Ahh, good times we've had."

"So, Dr. Engles," Nellie said. "How are you connected to them other than the fact that you're both Cahills?"

"Oh, yes, I was Hope's cousin but like a brother to her. We did a lot of things until I moved to Oklahoma and she to Hartford. Then, she met your father and they moved to Boston, got interested in the 39 clues and you probably know the rest."

There was a long silence, until Brooke piped up; "Who wants dessert?" which pretty much ended the dinner conversation.

……………….

The whole ride to school the next day Brooke filled Dan in about her school.

The name was Baldwin Arts and Academic Magnet Middle School. It had four floors and there were certain stairs to go up ad down so you wouldn't be a pancake by the end of the day and pretty much everything else, she even told him the founders.

She was in his every period except 3rd and 4th because she had dance that period so he was in P.E. 3rd and Computer 4th.

"Why computer?" he asked as he was getting his schedule from the office.

"Because it is the only other thing an academic student can do…." Her voice trailed off. "Dan, do you spy a snake anywhere?" she said in a bitter tone.

His eyes scanned around until it rested on them.

"Cobras," he said steely.

"What do they want?"

"They're following us…. Oh, no."

The Kabras had spotted them and came forward.

Brooke told Dan to keep quiet, she had a plan.

"Hello, Dan, Brooke," Ian said in his silky British accent.

Brooke looked puzzled and said in fluent German, "Eshuzigunzabitta?"

"Oh, don't fool me with that German, girl, I know it's you," he spat.

"Yeah and I know it's you, in my school, in my city, in my county, in my state, in my region, in my country, on my continent, which is not yours," Brooke shot back.

"Don't push it," Natalie said coldly. "I am loaded."

"You can't have weapons on campus," Brooke intimidated.

"Yeah, I am gonna abide by that," Natalie spatted. "Now if you excuse me….."

"Brooke!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. It was Savannah Cowen, Brooke's friend.

She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a light olive skin tone. She looked a lot like Brooke.

"Did you… Who's this?" she asked indicating to the Kabras and Dan.

"These are my distant cousins," she turned and pointed to the Kabras, "Ian and Natalie Kabras," she turned toward Dan, "and this is Dan Cahill. He's gonna be here for a while."

"Oh so this is your special family?" she winked. "Anyways I just came to ask you about J.M. Did he do it yet?"

"No and please stop asking. I have enough on my plate already," she scowled at the Kabras.

"Okay, see you in homeroom," she turned and ran toward the basement.

Brooke turned back to the Kabras.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Like you we are here to learn," Natalie purred.

"On which side of the school?" Dan asked.

"Academic."

Brooke scoffed, "Sorry to break it to you but you have to have at least a 3.8 GPA. Yours I bet is 2.5.

"I think lower," Dan said.

"Whatever."

"Look Brooke and Dan, we are here to reason to you about something," Ian said finally.

"What? To get a date with my sister?" Dan exaggerated.

"Fine, act that way. If you don't want our help we're leaving."

"Okay, fine go ahead. Later." Brooke said and quickly turned around and headed toward the stairs with Dan behind her.

"The Kabras are here! Those Lucians think they're so...Ugh! This is not good. Last time they came with their mom, let me tell you it wasn't good. This is _miserable_!"

These wondrous words were the only said as they headed to homeroom.

………………

All through 5th period all Brooke seemed to do was introduce, introduce, introduce.

6th period was when things got juicy.

6th period for them was science. Out of Brooke's friends there was Savannah; Deja Chappell a peppy dark-haired, skinned, and eyed; and Mary Bell who looked a lot like Deja.

They talked a while and introduced Dan to Mary.

Then when the bell rang, Mrs. Wood, the science teacher, asked Brooke to introduce Dan to the class.

They both stood up and Brooke said, "This is my distant cousin Dan Cahill. He's staying with us from Boston, Massachusetts. His home had to be evacuated for reasons so he and his sister are staying with us."

Mrs. Wood nodded, "Is there anything you would like to say to the class, Dan?"

"Umm, no."

"Alright, class now that you know Dan it is time for the dreaded Science test that the State makes us take.

"Now I want no cheating and when the blank says school, just put the initials not including 'and.'"

Brooke started to write, _B…A…A…M…M…S._

She looked at it over and over and then, it clicked.

She nudged Dan and he looked over. She pointed to the name and his eyes widened.

"After school, locker 334," she whispered and he nodded understanding.

They had a lead.

As Brooke and Dan were about to leave for seventh, a voice said, "Brooke."

Dan turned around to find a boy who was in his computer class. His name was Jake Mason. He had dark hair and eyes and almost the same skin color as Brooke.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine I came to ask if you were going to the dance this Friday because if you are will you go with me?"

"I would but I'm not going. I'm sorry I have family matter to take care of," Brooke said as she looked out the window.

Dan looked to and saw none only than the Kabras.

"Oh well, see you later then?"

"Yeah sure."

All the way to seventh period Brooke looked as if she were about to burst.

During seventh period all they did was talk about the advances in industry and inventions and blabady, blabady, bla during history.

Brooke found it interesting, probably because she was an Ekaterina, but he started to notice something.

When they got to talking about the subway her interested glare faded. Also every time the said 'New York' and 'subway' she flinched and looked pained.

When he asked her what was wrong she just stared straight ahead and said, "Nothing."

He decided just to let it go for right now.

When the bell rang at 2:15, Dan and Brooke busted out of their seats and headed to the 3rd floor.

Brooke silently counted numbers all the way: _325, 330, 333…_

Finally they reached locker 334.

"Let's see 9…8…7..."

Click.

They swung the metal door open only to see books and the rusted metal shell of the locker.

They felt all along the back when suddenly Brooke's hand felt a rope.

"There's a rope," she whispered urgently.

"Pull it,'' Dan ordered.

She did as he said and a latch at the end of the row of lockers opened to reveal a button.

Out of curiosity she pushed it and faster then flying chariot lockers 334, 335, 336, and 337 moved to reveal an opening.

They were in.


	5. Poles, Riddles, and Subways, oh my!

**Okay now since I didn't get a very big poll sadly I was forced to continue what I was originally going to do. Anyways like I said I would post the poll:**

**Brooke/Dan- 1**

**More than distant cousins- 0**

**There was really no clear winner, ha-ha not.**

**I just wanted to say… here it is, oh thank you the one person who actually reviewed and gave me an option. Thanks…**

The lockers moved to open a very small doorway into a hole of darkness.

"This is too freaky," Brooke said. "A professional must've done this because this should've gone right into Mrs. Frizzell's classroom."

Dan looked puzzled and said, "What kind of name is Frizz El?"

Brooke just shrugged and took a contractible flashlight from her purse.

Dan raised his eyebrows and said, "Seriously, Brooke. You keep a flashlight that big in a side-bag?"

She just huffed and said, "It's not a side bag, it's a hipster, and the flashlight thing… We Ekats have our ways."

Dan decided to drop it. Brooke switched on the light and let it rest on a silver pole. She scanned the light around the bottom to only see more dark.

"How good are you at climbing up poles?" she asked.

"I'm not very good, why?" Dan asked nervously.

"Because, one of us is going to go down the pole and check things out and if the coast is clear tell the other one to get down there. If the coast isn't clear, they will climb back up the pole and figure out a plan," she said logically.

"You are definitely an Ekaterina," he said.

She raised her eyebrows, "Why would you think anything different? Do I need to prove myself to you?"

She stared at him with those soft brown eyes. He saw recognition in them. Something from a distant that he couldn't figure out what. He decided to let that go at the moment and focus on the present.

"Sure figure this riddle out… What is the ratio of a jack-o-lantern's circumference to its diameter?"

"Pumpkin π," she said immediately.

His jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

She let out a little 'ha' and said, "A.) I am an Ekaterina and B.) There is this site called Spinnerdisk and then go to 'jokes with Einstein 7.'"**(A/N Real site, people, I love volume four.)**

He thought for a minute, "Okay if you are trying to find the combination to a locker with the number 5005 what is the…"

"5, 7, 13, and 11," said.

"Com…bin…a…tion, he looked irritated. "Would you at least let me finish."

"Sorry but we are wasting time," she said.

"Okay just be careful," he said honestly.

"I think I'm smart enough," she said as she grasped the pole she slid down it.

She went down the pole as quietly as possible. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her feet landed on the ground with a 'hump.'

She scanned the dim room with her flashlight. It was an all brick room with only one opening on the right.

She recognized this place from pictures and experience and her blood turned cold. So far the coast was clear, but even that was not the main reason for why she called for Dan to come down. She needed somebody to go through this with her.

When he got down, he noticed her expression.

"What's wrong," he asked.

She looked painful and said, "Memories."

"You had that same look in History a few minutes ago. Every time Mrs. Sikes said 'subway,'" she flinched, "and 'new York,'" she flinched, again, "in the same sentence."

She just shook her head and bit her lip.

"Please, stop," she said politely but begging.

Dan should've kept his mouth shut to clear tension, but he just had to end with, "But, why?"

She firmly grasped his fore arm and hauled him into a dimly lit tunnel, but it was enough to be visible, "That's why."

"What is this," he said with mixed emotions.

Brooke, with her eyes closed as if to shut away the pain, said only one word, "Subway."

…………

Dan peered into the darkness trying to figure out what just happened.

"So," he started, "this is a subway." Brooke flinched. "I didn't know there were subways in Montgomery."

"There aren't," she said.

"Then what is this?" Dan asked frustrated.

"It must be like an old tunnel supposedly for a subway but something must've happened..," her voice trailed off.

"What?" Dan asked prompting.

"Or, maybe," she said slyly with a hint of the fear in her voice, "it was put here for a purpose." Her face was pale.

Dan was still a bit puzzled, "For what exactly?"

Brooke sighed exasperated, "Look, for what reason for little old Montgomery need a metro? We already have trolleys and our population wasn't very large at the time which I estimate was about 40 years ago."

"To hide a clue?" He asked catching on. "But, how did that come into your mind?"

She sighed, "Long story."

"Can I hear it?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said as she sat.

Dan slid down next to her.

"Well, it was about 4 years ago and I was eight years old. I had just finished my agent training…"

"What, agent training?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I now can fly a plane, decode like a Lucian, dogfight or wrestle like a Tomas, think like an Ekaterina obviously, create like a Janus, and many more plus drive. I am what they call a 'special case.'"

"At eight years old?" he exclaimed.

She nodded, "I had always been the best at almost anything I did. I read the Harry Potters at 5 and drove at 6. I dangled of a cliff at 7 and 8 I finished. Then, when I was nine… I was needed."

"For what, exactly, were you needed?"

She fiddled with her zipper, "The Ekaterinan headquarters needed to hide something, something, valuable. They said it could save the world and they gave it to me to hide. They told me to, to hide it in a… A," her voice broke.

Dan needed more, "A…a what?"

"…a metro."

**Cliffy… Okay (I say that too much) but seriously I hope you liked this one. I tried like many of you guys and girls said about going through the chapters slowly so I hope I did better on that. Also I am thinking about getting a Beta Reader to help, but my computer is being a REALLY big butt right now. Well, I hope you liked it. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Amy's a Bit Tied Up Right Now

**I am doing so much better on timing than I did in the beginning of this story. Am I right? Am I right? Oh well, whatever. Tonight I just saw the ICarly I saved your life thing and it gave me a few ideas so, if you see anything similar, it might be from that.**

**Here Web Readers is chapter 6**

**6**

Right when Brooke said the word it felt like the whole world was lifted off her shoulders.

Dan, however, was as wierded out as ever.

"So let me get this straight," he started, "the Ekaterinan headquarters, the smartest people in the world, put the fate of the world in the care of a nine-year-old? That's insane!"

"Yes but you said that they were the smartest people in the world so I believe that they would have an explanation for this. They probably did this because A.) Nobody would've expected a nine-year-old to be hiding a precious item B.) I was already an agent and C.) I can do things most Ekaterinans couldn't do."

Dan shook his head, "I still don't get why you are still so freaked out about subways?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well maybe if you'd stop interrupting me I could actually finish the story."

"Go ahead then."

"Well, as I said, they told me to hide it in a subway and I followed orders. My father took me to New York City one day after third grade was finished and, of course, we took the subway… Seriously when you go to New York City _take the subway. _Anyways, I did so I went at about a quarter to eleven when I thought that traffic wouldn't be as busy as it usually is. So, I went to find the hardest on the route list; the number six train for Seventeenth Street. "

_Irina, _Dan thought. The thought about their hidden ally sickened him after they accused her of so much but when she wanted the players of her won branch to fall. He remembered when Irina had told them about a clue being hidden in one of the tiles.

"Rosemary," he wondered aloud, "one sprig. Yeah, Irina told us about that."

"Did she tell you that, that was the former location? No? Well, it was. I was told to move it to a new location, a one harder to get to. I took it out of the tile, which was the one in the center by the way, and headed out into…into…" her voice broke.

"What did you go into?" asked Dan.

Then out of nowhere he put his arm around her shoulders.

_What the heck am I doing? _He asked himself

"I…," tears started to form in her eyes. "I went into the tunnel…," the tears started to burst out now. "I...I went in…and I…I almost didn't even make it out alive, I almost…d-d-died in t-t-there."

She put her head onto his shoulder and cried and cried and cried. While Brooke was venting Dan quietly consoled her telling her it was okay and that everything was going to turn out fine. After a while her breathing was slower and less erratic. Finally she stopped crying and her eyes were red from tears and Dan's shirt was a little damp.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that when I was in there I felt so alone. My dad was only my escort and I was nine just waltzing around in some weird place that I have never been in before. Next thing I knew my foot slipped on a wet spot and I sprawled out on the bottom on the subway tunnel and my left ankle was sprained and so was my right wrist. When I finally got to my feet I saw these two spots of light in the distance and I frantically tried to get back up on the ledge that I was on a few minutes ago. I kept falling back down to the bottom and my injuries weren't getting any better. Then all of a sudden I got these images of all the people that I loved in my mind: my dad, mom, friends, Grace, and some boy that looked about my age with dark blonde hair and eyes that looked green- like jade. That gave me the willpower to keep going. Only did I realize until later the boy I had seen at Grace's house."

"You've met Grace!" Dan said shocked.

"Yes, I had visited her from time to time and occasionally I saw that boy there. I never actually talked to him. He looked nice, but anyways when I finally got back up safely, I left quickly, never finishing my mission."

Dan took all of that in. He thought about her bravery and the guy she talked about. That made him think about the things he saw at Grace's house.

"You know," Dan finally said, "I too saw somebody at Grace's house. I mean not a dude but a girl. She looked very familiar to me. She had soft brown eyes and dirty-blonde hair that was browner so it looked more like a clean-brown. I never talked to her. But, when I was at the funeral with Amy, she and I were pushing through the crowd when I knocked into someone who looked a lot like her. The girl was very nice considering that we knocked into her and she was the only one to apologize."

Brooke laughed and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Dan asked puzzled.

"`That girl' that you guys ran into was me."

Dan's jaw dropped, "What! You were there?"

"Yeah, I was doing some undercover work for Alistair. My dad didn't even know until after the meeting when I talked to him about the contest."

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I was in the back by the poles. I was so silent that Mr. McIntyre didn't even notice. Though I was really freaked out when Alistair disappeared into the house with you guys. Then I saw the fire and like totally freaked out. I called the fire department and went into the house to at least save some stuff… Oh, by the way remind me to give Amy her book _The Lightning Thief. _Oh and…" she pulled something out of her bag, "here is your tombstone rubbing of Grace's tombstone. You kind of dropped it on your way out. Thanks for saving Saladin. Boy did I miss that cat when you guys took him!"

Dan stared in awe at the rubbing. Now he had something that had a piece of grace on it. He stuck it in his pocket when he remembered what Brooke had said about the boy and meeting at the funeral and what he said about the girl in the house when BAM! It hit him.

"It was you!" he exclaimed surprising Brooke who put her arms up in surrender.

"Okay," she said half laughing, "I did what exactly?"

"You were the girl that I saw at the mansion. Remember when you said a boy there?"

She nodded.

Dan gestured to his features and she let out a quick gasp.

"It was you that I saw always touring the lands and the house and zoning out when Grace was speaking! Wow I can't believe it!"

"So that's where I knew you from."

"Didn't you already say that?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, right."

Silence until…

"Well, we better get going. It's getting pretty late. We can come back here tomorrow after we tell my parents," Brooke said while standing up and stretching. She yawned, "Oh, what time is it?"

Dan looked at his watch, "Oh my garnet! It's 6 o' clock. We've been down here for almost four hours."

"Wow, time travels faster in scary places," Brooke said with a hint of sarcasm.

Dan nodded, "Okay c'mon, to the pole… Oh no. Are we going to have to climb up it?"

Brooke nodded obviously.

"I don't think I will be able to make it."

"Oh well try taking of your off shoes. You see when you have shoes on the rubber base with slide against the polished…"

"English, please!" he said.

"The rubber will slide against the pole,'" she said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he said stubbornly taking off his shoes and stuffing them in his bag.

She just chuckled she went up fist climbing as swift as a monkey. Dan, however, took a little bit longer. He was panting by the time he was back at the top and Brooke had to haul him out of the hole. Then, they went about restoring the hole. The lockers slid easily back into place and they headed down the stairs quickly and quietly.

When they got to the entrance, Brooke made sure the system was off before picking the lock. After that matter was settled, the locked the building back and turned on the alarm again.

It was about 6:30 when the duo was officially out and Dan was freaked out on how they were gonna get home.

"How are we gonna get back?" Dan freaked.

He looked in to Brooke's calm face.

"We, Dan, are going to get a ride with a good friend of ours who works nearby," she said evenly as they crossed the deserted street.

After they crossed they went up to a building that said _Minor and Olszewski; Attorneys at law._

Brooke knocked on the door and went inside.

"Mr. John?" she called.

After a second or two a gray-haired man who looked like he was in his forties came out and said, "Hey, Brooke. What are you doing here so late and who your friend is...?"

"Oh, this is Dan Cahill we are very distant cousins and he and his sister are staying with us for a while, as for the late business, school stuff. Dan this Mr. John Olszewski (ol-SHES-ski)."

"Okay, and I'm guessing you need a ride home don't you?"

Brooke nodded.

"Good for you," he said, "because I am almost done."

For the next ten minutes Dan and Brooke sat on the couch helping each other with homework, drew, and read until they heard a knock on the door.

They looked out the window to see the least wanted.

They saw none only than the Kabras and someone else.

That someone who was tied up was none other than a book lover.

Amy Cahill.

**Wow, this chapter was sure long. Hope the cliffy was nerve wracking. Please R&R that's all I really wanted.**

**Hope, Faith, and fried Chicken.**


	7. The Life and times of a Boy and a Girl

**OMG, did you guys that are reading this that are PJO fans hear about the ultimate guide? I got it and finished it in like three minutes. I have this song stuck in my head. You've probably heard of Pants on the Ground, HILARIOUS.**

**Anyways here is uh I think six… No seven, yeah seven.**

**7**

Guilty that's what he was.

Guilty and mad at himself for doing this to Amy, his secret "crush" as the Americans would say.

Ian Kabra swore to himself that he would punish himself for doing this to the love of his life. He couldn't even belief he was actually in love with her.

He, the irresistible Ian Kabra, was in love with a filthy orphan.

Sometimes irony can just pop up out of nowhere and slap you in the face can't it?

Amy was tied up in ropes by Natalie because he had refused to do that to her, her silky hair was a mess, and those beautiful jade eyes were filled with helplessness as she stared at her brother who was staring openmouthed next to that wretch of an Engles. She glared at him with those piercing brown eyes full of hate that looked gray in the moonlight. Her arms were crossed and her hands were balled ready for a fight.

_Brave, for a second class scandal, _he thought_ .She'll never do it. At least, not after what we had been through, _thought Ian.

"What did you do to her?" Dan asked.

"Obviously," Brooke started, "they tied her up."

"I can see that."

Ian rolled his eyes at Dan's incompetence.

"We captured her so you would listen to my warning for Pete's sake," He said.

"Fine, _Cobra_," he said steely. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I need to warn you about mysterious activity in this area, Madrigal activity."

Brooke looked as if she might faint.

"Not again," she exclaimed, "oh no, not again?"

"Afraid so," Ian said.

Dan and Amy, who was able to get the rope off, were certainly confused.

"Okay," Amy started, "What do you mean _not again_?"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Well last time the Kabras were here they had their mom Isabel with them. They arrived at our house saying that there was news about the Madrigals. That is the only thing that could get all of the four branches to work together. We both made a temporary peace agreement to end feuds and the South, which used to be Ekaterinan territory, was starting to be overrun with Lucians. That could only start bickering and fighting and soon the sides were both against each other. That gave the madrigals the perfect opportunity to step in and take advantage of it."

"When everybody was fighting, the Madrigals sneaked in and captured one Lucian, a boy about eleven, and one girl about nine," Ian said shakily. "They took those two back to headquarters and forced them to spill information. They were whipped, hit, forced into slavery, and thrown around like a rag doll. They were also poisoned, it wasn't fatal poison, but very painful and worst of all they forced to battle the best madrigals at swordplay. The girl was beaten worse and more than the boy. They held up quite well against the tortures and never spilled any information. Finally, the girl and the boy hatched up a plan and barely made it out alive. The Ekats and Lucian were both relieved and furious when the kids came back to one of the Lucian headquarters bruised, cut, bloody, and tired beyond belief. For once the Lucians took pity on another branch and let the girl heal in the headquarters until she was strong enough to at least get back to her own headquarters. They both gained little but some information about the Madrigals. This was the biggest upset between branches and Madrigals."

Brooke ended the story teary and pained and to Dan and Amy's surprise so was Ian and Natalie.

"So do you know who the kids were?" Amy asked terrified.

Brooke, Ian, and Natalie all nodded.

"Who were they?" Dan asked appalled.

"Well," Natalie started and she went to stand by Amy and Dan who were facing Ian and Brooke who were next to each other, "they were."

**Oh yeah! Another Cliff hanger I am on a roll! Shocking though isn't it. Sorry for the short chapter but I got the next one in my mind, so stay tuned. You guys saw probably the softest part of Ian and Natalie today but I don't think they will be like that much longer. **

**R&R, I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. How's It Supposed To Be Good?

**I'm back. Who missed me? Ha, ha, just kidding. Hey I started two new stories and I have another in my head. I am just bouncing with excitement. Anyways here is chapter 8. (I got it right!) **

**8**

When Dan heard 'they are' his mouth, if possible, dropped even more. He looked at the Cobra and Brooke more carefully.

He noticed that they both had scars all over them and there were faded bruises and blotch marks probably from the poison. Then he noticed that between the both of them, Brooke had the most scars, bruises, and blotch marks.

_The girl was whipped and hurt more and harder than the boy, _Ian had said. _They were also put to slavery, but they still didn't spill anything._

He remembered that he said the girl was nine, and what Brooke had said in the tunnel.

"Wait, "he started. "You said the girl was nine, right?"

Ian nodded and Brooke started to tear up.

"It was after, Dan. Almost one week after," she chocked up.

"After, after what?" Amy asked.

"After she almost died," Natalie said. "This Engles wretch was sent on a mission to hide a clue and almost died during the process."  
"Shut up, Natalie!" Brooke yelled.

"Make me!" she returned.

They ran toward each other ready to fight but Ian got in the middle.

"Guys, guys!" he said. "Fighting isn't going to help us right now. The thing is the Madrigals will remember Brooke and I and when they find out that special Cahills are here they will be after them too. The thing is we have to team up."

Brooke sighed, "Fine."

"What!" Amy and Dan screamed.

Brooke looked at them with despair and the face that still showed abusing. She had faint scars, faded bruises, blotch marks, and one eye was faintly swollen.

Dan had never seen a girl look so helpless and yet, strangely, beautiful. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but…

"Fine," he said.

Brooke pulled them into a tight and relieving hug.

"Thanks so much. You are doing me a great favor. I just can't go through this again."

Dan smiled, "Anything for you. You're the one who's helping us right now."

Brooke sighed, "Well, I better get back and tell my parents."

"Oh, they already know," Ian said. "They were the ones to find out, well, them and Alistair…"

"Alistair's here!" Brooke practically shouted.

Ian had a finger in his ear, "Yes, I can see you are happy about that."

"I haven't seen Alistair in so long!'

"I sense you guys are close," Dan said.

"Very," Brooke said. "He's the one that recommended me for that 'mission,'" she made quote marks in the air, "and I used to go to his house place in Korea every summer until last year. You know, because of the hunt. The place was so amazing. It had warfare; a library; and the Oh Sanctum, bet you guys have been there oh and nice job cracking the code Amy."

"Thanks," she said happily.

Dan just sounded disgusted and Natalie just snickered.

"I heard you got bit in the bit by Buffy, Ian."

Everybody snickered and Ian went pale.

"So," Dan said, "what now?"

"I believe," Brooke started, "that we need to make a plan."

"Like what," Natalie said, "offer Daniel up as bait?"

"What!" Dan screamed.

"No, he'll mess it up," Brooke said, "but that is a good idea. Got any more, Natalie?"

"Fine what about Amy," she suggested.

"No!"

All heads turned to Ian with eyebrows up.

"Did you just say no, brother?"

"What?" he said with his voice high. "No-no, I-I would never cah-sh-pst-guh-sh-we-way-n-no."

They just rolled their eyes and Amy blushed.

"Well, we have to think of something," Natalie said exasperated.

"Natalie," Brooke said. "This is probably the first time you have really made sense."

She smiled in her diamond mirror, "I have my moments."

"Brooke."

Mr. John had come out.

"I'm done and… Who's this, more cousins?"

Brooke nodded.

Ian stepped forward and said innocently, "Hello, My name is Ian Kabra and this is my sister Natalie."

"How do you do, Mr. John?" she asked.

Dan fake gagged.

Mr. John narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe I ever mentioned my name, but I see you two are British."

"Yes, sir," Ian said.

"Do they need a ride, too?"

"No, they don't," Brooke said motioning toward their limo.

"Oh, I see."

"Can we get back to you in like five minutes just to wrap things up?"

"Sure, I'll be by the car."

He walked away.

Brooke turned toward the group.

"Ian, Natalie, give me your email and telephone numbers so if I think of something I can tell you or vice versa."

Ian and Natalie wrote theirs down and so did Brooke and they exchanged papers.

"Kaugirl95?" Ian asked. "What's up with that?"

"I was seven!" she looked at his paper. "What about you, Hot_Rich_Guy?"

Dan snickered.

"Touché," Ian said.

"Well, see you guys maybe tomorrow. Bye."

"Good night!" Ian yelled.

"How's it supposed to be good?" she yelled back from around the corner.

"Just try!"

"Maybe!" she said.

The Cahills all loaded into their transportation vehicles and sped off toward their shelter for the night.

**Yay, though not really a cliff hanger but oh well. Hope you liked it.**

**R & R ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 1 1 ! Q! ;kjsdbg;UEHG;Jbeg;kjSBDG;Udshg;begjbdg**

**In me and my friends language, that's Greek for 'get of the sidewalk you geek.'**


	9. Madeline and Reagan

**I'm back and probably coming down with something. I have that horrible cough that makes your chest hurt and well that pretty much sums up what happened *coughs* between now and the last time I wrote something A.K.A yesterday. Here is chapter 9.**

**9**

Dan was silent as he watched Brooke come up with a plan.

She would mutter to herself and smile but then it would fade if she figured out a flaw in the plan.

Amy on the other hand was deep in thought about the recent conversation with the Kabras.

Ian had defended her when Natalie was offering her up as bait. She mentally smiled to herself but then remembered what a sleazy scum Ian was. He had betrayed her, tied her up and did nothing about it.

Every time she pushed the thought away it came racing back to her begged for her to cave.

Luckily she was smart and wouldn't let boy trouble interfere even though she already had, but hey! That was the past. This was the future.

Dan broke the killing silence, "Don't you think that the Kabras were much nicer today than any other?"

"I told you," Brooke said frustrated. "This is a very soft spot between our two branches, remember. This was the first time any of the Lucians cooperated with any other branch before and Ian had suffered with me under it."

Dan was quiet until, "Was it scary? The Madrigals, I mean. Did you think any negative thoughts while you were there?"

Brooke's eyes were full of sadness. She didn't answer; she just started out the window. Dan decided it was best to stop asking questions at this point.

Finally after about five minutes they arrived at the Engles Residence and quietly clambered out of the Armada.

"Thanks," Brooke told Mr. John quietly.

"No problem. Tell your dad that I said hey."

He drove down the street leaving the three quiet beings on the sidewalk.

Amy walked up the driveway and into the house.

Brooke started forward, but Dan held her back.

She looked at him. Her eyes full of sadness. He hated seeing her like this. He had to do something.

"Hey," he started, "you want to, like, go walk for a while or something?"

Brooke showed the faintest trace of a smile, but oddly that little glow made Dan feel all warm inside.

She gave a slight nod.

They dropped their book bags in the garage and started down the street. It was a quiet night, the perfect time for a stroll. It was dark with only the streetlamps and the moon giving them the ability to see.

They walked past about five houses before they finally talked.

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "For about asking you all of those personal questions about… you know what. "

She stared straight ahead.

She sighed, "It's okay. I know you didn't want to make me feel bad or anything, it's just that, this has always been a soft subject for me to talk about."

"Completely understandable," Dan said understanding.

"It's just, "she sighed. "The madrigals are and have been ruthless ever since Madeline. "

"Madeline?" Dan asked confused.

"Yes, Madeline. She was the founder of the Madrigals. She had all of the talents of the other branches plus her flaw, the ability to hold a big grudge. She had a twin sister named Reagan. She had the same talents except Reagan was nicer and more forgiving and quiet. She and Madeline fought consistently and they finally became bitter rivals. Madeline formed the Madrigals and Reagan the Originals…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dan cut off. "Reagan, the Originals, how come I never heard about this?"

"This was after the Original Cahills fled to different areas. Olivia sired two more kids, twins to be exact, and grew them up in secret. When they were eighteen, Madeline threatened to kill Reagan who fled and hid a 'hush hush' life. She soon met up with her sister Katherine, our founder, and they helped each other out."

"Well, I have never met an original before."

"Again, she led a hushed life and met very few men. She only had three kids in her whole lifetime: Alexandra, Andrea, and Anastasia. All of them kept her last name Cahill, but having it was very risky. Remember how I said Madeline held a grudge, all the madrigals inherited it too. They hunted ever person with the last name Cahill down and killed as many as possible. Out of her kids, only Alexandra and Andrea survived because they fell in love with men in other branches. Alexandra, an Ekaterina and Andrea, a Lucian.

"Still to this day the Originals are in hiding going by fake names, but still very much Cahills. One even lives in my house."

"What!"

Brooke sighed, "My mom was an Original, a descendant of Alexandra. That's where I got my middle name. Please don't tell anyone!"

"I promise I won't. So does that mean you are part original?"

"Yes. The madrigals don't know, but if they found out they would kill me and my whole family. That's one reason why I along with Ian, Natalie, and you two Cahills…" her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Dan! Yours and Amy's last name was Cahill, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you see? Your last name is," she caught herself and said quieter, "Cahill. The Originals name is Cahill, hence original. That's your branch! You are an original! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

_My branch! Yes, I know what my branch is! Woo-hoo! _Is what Dan should've been thinking, but instead, he was scared?

Yes he was. He remembered what Brooke had said about her own experience with the Madrigals and they didn't even know that they were and original, just a nine-year-old Ekaterina.

What would happen when they found out who he really was? Did they know already? Could he last against them?

_The madrigals are and since Madeline ruthless…_Brooke's voice sang in his head, _they held a grudge against every branch, but they had a bright, unburying fire of hatred to Reagan and her branch._

All was quiet until the screech of tires behind them. They both turned around to find a pair of headlights after them getting bigger by the second. Dan glanced at Brooke; fear was frozen on her face.

_Oh, no! _It said.

Dan gulped, "Run?"

His throat was dry.

Brooke nodded, "Run!"

**Sorry another cliffhanger yes. But this just makes me happier. Please R & R**


	10. Caught Up

**PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I am feeling really random right now. I finished my project yesterday and we have no school tomorrow because of snow. Yay!**

**10**

The two broke out into a sprint.

They started panting and looking for places to hide.

When they found nothing Brooke brought out her cell phone.

"What! You have a cell phone? Why didn't you think of that sooner?" Dan shouted over his fear.

Brooke obviously was ignoring the comment. She beeped in the numbers faster than you could say butterscotch.

She held the device up to her ear. After a moment Dan heard a voice say, "Hello?"

"Alistair! We need help! We are being chased by the madrigals and to make matters worse…" she hushed her voice a bit when they rounded the corner and over the road to Costco, "we have an original and a half-original with us."

"Oh dear, I'll tell the others as soon as possible! Do you still have your watch your watch?"

Huh, Dan thought.

"Yes I do. I will keep it on."

"No, keep it off or dispose of it. It has a tracker that the Madrigals can hack. Alright you guys hang tight."

Brooke shut her phone. Dan started to wheeze and had short breath though he didn't say anything. He noticed that Brooke too was wheezing.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they entered Costco.

"Yeah," her voice was high. "Never *cough* better."

They slowed down a bit and hid themselves behind the glasses section.

"You have asthma don't you?"

Her breathing calmed a bit and she sighed, "Yes, I hate it. Though I hadn't had an attack since I was, like five. I always have my inhaler, but I left it in my purse and I don't think my medicine will last long."

Dan felt sorry for her.

"I have asthma too," he admitted quietly. "I don't tell anybody though."

There was silence which made the footsteps and their hearts sound louder than ever.

They stayed perfectly still for what seemed like an hour until they heard the steps go away. Brooke peeked to see if the coast was clear before leaving.

They silently, but casually walked to the exit and then outside. No sign of the Madrigals, they left.

Then out of nowhere, Dan was whisked away and he screamed.

Brooke turned around only to be in the middle of a circle of Madrigals.

"Oh, boy," she muttered. They started closing in and Brooke started to show off her Tomas side.

She did a roundhouse kick at one in a ski cap, she punched one in the nose, and punched a guy in the stomach and then knee-ed him in the place-that-shall-not-be-named.

With only her she was growing weaker and weaker. Dan was being gagged, but saw the whole thing.

Not long after, Brooke took a horrible punch to the nose and went down.

"Brooke!" Dan screamed but it came out like, "Bowa!"

Groaning, Brooke tried to get up, but was kicked over to her back. Next, the man stomped down on her chest knocking the breath out of her and she moved no more. Her nose was still bleeding. The man was about to go for more when they heard, "Madrigals!"

All eyes turned to the voice of Ian Kabra and next to him were Natalie and Amy Cahill.

"Well," the man that was beating Brooke, probably the leader, said, "if it isn't the other rat!"

"Leave them alone," he said. His voice was shaky but cold.

Surprisingly, they did what he said. Dan rushed over to Brooke. He removed his gag and silently talked to her saying get up and thing of that nature.

"Well, looks like we have fresh meat. Ah, if it isn't the Original Amy Cahill, we've been waiting for this."

Ian gulped and stepped protectively in front of her.

"You'll never take her!"

"Fine, then I guess we will have to settle with the old package."

Ian was about to step forward when they heard a groan. Brooke started to move. Her nose had stopped bleeding but was still smashed and she had a black eye.

Dan helped her up. She had a limp but was fine.

With her arm around Dan for support, she looked at the faces of Ian, Natalie, and Amy.

"Come on Lucian. Hurry before we change our minds and take the originals."

Ian turned to Amy. Tears were in her eyes.

"Listen, Amy, I am about to go and I might never see you again, but… I just want you to know that I have and always will love you. Remember me, please."

Sadly and woefully, she nodded. Ian cupped her chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips to hers and Amy deepened the kiss and put her arms around him as did he around her.

While that love fest was going on, the leader said, "You too, Ekaterina."

Ian and Amy parted and looked surprised.

"No!" Dan said.

Brooke looked into his eyes, "Dan, it's okay. I shall go too. If it is the only way to keep you safe then it will be done."

"No," Dan chocked. His emotions were swelling up inside of him and he was acting different then he would have. He cared for her. He cared for her about as much as Ian and Amy did for each other. Tears were swelling up in his eyes as was Brooke's, "I won't let them."

Brooke looked so heartbreaking, "I know that, but… It's for the best. I can't put your lives in more danger then I already have," she put his hand on his cheek. It was soft and warm from the blood pumping through it since her punches, "You deserve better."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and gave him one last hug. Dan hugged her tight and never wanted to let her go.

"Ugh, will you hurry it up now!" the Madrigals were becoming impatient.

Brooke parted and Ian gave Amy one last hug kissed the top of her head. The two then walked behind the Madrigals to their SUV. They turned around for one last time. Natalie was trying hard not to cry; Amy's face as streaked with tears; and Dan, Dan was crying just like his sister.

The two turned back around and clambered into the car. The doors slammed closed and drove down the road noisily.

For the remaining three, life would never be the same again.

Nor would it be for the two in the car.

**This is just so sad I even teared up a bit.**


	11. Get You Back If It's the Last Thing I do

**Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking. **_**Why didn't Dan go instead of her? Why did they just take a Lucian and a half Original instead of two originals? **_**Well those are excellent questions, but let the story play out please you will find. Also I apologize if I made Dan a bit too sappy right now. I just got book seven today and am realizing the truth, but I am still going along with the original thing. I so new they were you know what's.**

**11**

Amy broke into tears. The love of her life had been taken away to protect her. Now how could she live with herself?

She fell onto her knees and sobbed. Natalie came over next to her and comforted her. Her brother had just been taken away and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it right now.

Dan… Dan was to emotionally struck to say or do something. He just stared after the truck, tears streaming down his face. He stayed that way until the lights were a dot, then a fleck, then a speck, and then gone.

He walked back over to his sister. He knelt next to her and Natalie.

Amy looked up at him.

Her eyes were puffy and red from tears and her face was wet. She noticed Dan's expression and gave him a hug. This time he didn't push away.

"I'm so sorry, Dan," she whispered. "I knew you liked her."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about Ian," Dan said. "Wait, how did you know? I didn't even know!"

She smiled, "I know you, Dan, maybe even better than you know you."

Natalie smiled at that.

All was quiet until they heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

They turned around to see the agents of the Ekats and the Lucians.

Spotting Isabel, Natalie cried, "Mum!"

"Oh, Natalie, where's Ian?" Isabel Kabra asked.

She didn't respond.

Pushing to get to the front, Nellie came forward saying, "Where's my kids? Anyone, where are they? Let me through!"

Finally she got to the front. When she got to them she smiled but then counted the numbers and sw their expressions.

"Where is…?"

"Let me through!"

Dr. Engles arrived at the scene.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked.

No reply.

"Where is my daughter?" he sternly commanded.

"The…the Madrigals," Natalie said. Everyone gasped. "They…they took her, and…my brother."

"Again?" Alistair asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, somebody please explain to me this 'again,'" Nellie said facing the two branches and standing next to the Cahills.

"Nellie," Alistair began, "about four years ago, after Brooke's most recent quest, the Ekats and the Lucians…"

"Sure say your branch first," Isabel said.

"Fine… while the LUCIANS and the Ekats were fighting over the territory Ian and Brooke were taken away. It was horrible. They were gone for about a year when they finally showed up at a Lucian stronghold. They were in horrible shape; the girl worse than the boy. She stayed there for about two weeks out of pity before she was well enough to make it back to her own stronghold."

"That's terrible! The girl was only…how old are you Dan?" Nellie asked.

"Twelve," he managed to say.

Nellie counted on her fingers exclaimed, "Nine?"

They all grimly nodded.

"And now," Dan said and everyone was surprised to hear him speak, "they are going to torture her and possibly kill her for information and because of her heritage."

"What exactly do you mean, Daniel?" Natalie asked.

Dan looked at Dr. Engles. Understanding he nodded for approval.

"She is part Original."

The Ekats and Lucians gasped.

"Robert," Alistair said. "Why didn't you tell us? Is your wife one?"

He nodded.

"We even have greater dangers among us. Amy and I," he paused, "we are also Originals."

Silence, but of course it was broken by Isabel Kabra's fury.

"Of course!" Isabel exclaimed. "Out of all of the Cahills my son has to fall in love with probably one of the most dangerous people in the world!"

"Isabel," Alistair started.

"No Alistair," she shot back. "This is not the time to go preaching about how I should calm down. My son is missing and so is your agent."

"Brooke's an agent?" Amy asked Dan.

He nodded.

"This is not the time to be arguing, Isabel!"

"I know you again let them go missing in your territory!"

"So this is my fault?"

"Of course it is!"

"Hey!" Dan yelled.

All eyes turned to him. He stood up, fury on his face.

"Don't you guys see what's happening? You are fighting again while that SUV gets farther and farther away! We shouldn't be fighting! Isn't that how Brooke and Ian got taken away in the first place? By your bickering! Next thing you know, the Madrigals will swoop in and take another one of us away right from under you noses! Who will it be next: Me, Amy, Natalie, possibly Lindsey or Abbey? The point is that we need to put away our differences and help them! So are you with me or are you still going to fight about which branch will do what?"

There was total silence.

"Daniel is right," Natalie said, "you have been unwise to be bickering again. This has only been a problem. If we are to destroy Madeline and the Madrigals and keep Reagan's ancestors safe, we must work together in harmony."

"Natalie, you are really shocking us today," Dan said.

"Like I said earlier, Daniel, I have my moments," Natalie said frustrated by his ignorance.

_Sometimes people just don't get me, _she thought.

Footsteps came up behind them. They turned only to find the Januses and the Tomas.

"Late," Isabel said, "as usual."

"Not our fault," Eisenhower said, "Cora had to fix that rats nest that she calls hair."

Cora huffed.

All of the Ekats stepped back putting space between them and the Tomas.

Cora Wizard said, "And I thought the Madrigal held grudges."

"They betrayed us, but if it makes you feel better," Alistair said, "welcome, T-t-t…"

"-omas?" Eisenhower finished.

Alistair nodded.

"What did we miss?" Cora said.

While Isabel brought the Januses and the Tomas up to date, Dan kept thinking hoping that Brooke would get the message.

_I'll find you_, he thought, _even if I have to stop the hunt for a while, I'll find you no matter what._

**So… R&R.**


	12. Worms and Savannah

… **I am so bored so I am typing hopefully for the better of society of online people. Please tell me I am or else… I have no idea, JUST DO IT!!!!!!!! I saw the Percy Jackson Movie today. Great and funny, but they had major mistakes in casting and story layout. 1.) Where was the Parthenon in the first book? 2.) Where did the arch go? 3.) Why, why, WHY did they make Annabeth look nothing like the actual character? 4.) WHY IS A 23 YEAR OLD PLAYING A 12 YEAR OLD?! I can see you get what I mean. It was really good. Grover- Hilarious! Percy- Cute, Annabeth- Totally wrong, Luke- HOT!!!!!!! Well, that is just my opinion. Oh and this story is in third person, so no character is a point of view.**

**12**

Brooke couldn't think straight.

She was scared out of her mind of what they would do to her.

_As if once wasn't enough, _she thought.

She could tell Ian was in distress to, even though he wouldn't admit it. His eyes said everything: fear, love, and compassion. Everything a Kabra would never admit in a million years or more.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay. We've survived this once we can do it again. Do it for Amy. Go through it as if this was to protect Amy."

He smiled, "And for you are you going to do this for? Dan?"

She blushed.

"What I just don't get is this…why they took two regular branch members with only a little ingenuity instead of two originals that their branch has been trying to kill for years?" he asked almost to himself.

She thought for a moment. This was a good question. Why her and Ian instead of them, when it hit her, literally.

"Ow!" she said as she picked up the thing that hit her.

It was a can of…

"Worms?"

One man turned around, "Well 'dat 'dere can o' worms ain't just nutin', 'dere bait to purt on 'de lure."

"Bait, For what?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"'Dat 'dere is classerfied."

Ian looked really annoyed, "Okay, old chap, what is the matter with your voice."

"Shut up yew mongrel!" he growled.

He turned around muttering something about 'wortless keeds.'

"Hmm," Brooke said.

Then, she got it.

"Ian," she whispered urgently. "I get it… we are the bait on the lure."

"What?"

"I mean, we are bait to lure Amy and Dan and possibly Natalie to their doom if they come after us. Instead of just having two Originals he would have that plus two Lucians and an Ekat/Original the more the better."

He let that sink in. A panicked look spread on to his face.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What?" said the man from the front behind the steering wheel.

Brooke decided to trip him up, "What do you mean what?'

"I mean why you said oh my gosh."

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about because I most definitely did not say oh my gosh."

"No you did."

Acting impatiently she said, "Fine, I will play along… I said what because of the reason for why I said oh my gosh and now the proper way is saying OMG."

"That isn't a real reason," he growled.

He was getting mad. Brooke went for her best way to confuse people.

"Why isn't it a real reason?" she asked pretending to be confused in a pushy kind of way.

"It doesn't clarify the real thing you said it for just an obtuse way of saying it."

"Well, why doesn't it clarify it?"

"It just doesn't!"

"Why doesn't it?"

"Ugh, never mind!"

Brooke leaned back satisfied.

"How do you that?" Ian asked.

"I don't know how do you do it?"

"I don't know how to do it!"

"Well, why don't you know?"

"I just don't!"

He said that louder than he should've said it.

"You don't what?"

Brooke opened her mouth.

"Never mind!" he said hastily.

She smiled and then wiped it off. Why was she smiling at a time like this. She was supposed to be scared right now. Have a fear of what comes next.

Quotes came into her head… _Live life to the fullest… Live like your dying… Live your life as if it was l the last moments of it… _Things like that.

She decided just to recollect her thoughts until the actual pain came.

She thought of the plan she had early, all the A's she had made in her life, accomplishments, all the goals she's blocked and scored, her family, friends, and…the new guests.

_Okay new plan, _she thought. This mental pain was just as worse as the physical pain she was about to endure.

The car came to a stop and the doors _whooshed_ open.

A blinding light killed Brooke's vision and gave her a nasty headache.

She was flung out of the car and held on tightly by the Madrigal. Ian was next to her.

She was what looked like a prison only worse: black walls all around, barbed wire everywhere, weapons and lasers were hung across the wall, dogs were at every corner, the sky was dark and cloudy, and worst of all…they were surrounded by Madrigals.

She gulped back fear.

The last thing she remembered was a brown stick getting closer to her face then, everything went dark.

…………………..

Dan Cahill was biting.

I mean not nibbling on his nails, but I mean biting like clamping his mouth down on everything he could to keep his fear bottled up.

_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why…. _he thought.

He was currently standing in the main hallway of school. Everyone bustling about; talking to friends; and most importantly, not worrying about two people heading off to be tortured and, possibly, certain doom.

He was so shaky that he literally screamed when someone tapped his shoulder.

Everyone looked at him for only a second before going back to their normal lives.

He turned to see Brooke's friend Savannah.

"Oh, hey, it's only you."

She raised her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing," he answered.

_Cut it out, me. You're turning into your sister, _he thought.

"Okay, I just wanted to know where Brooke was."

Oh, no.

_Lie, _his little conscience said, _LIE!_

He swallowed, "Oh, um, she is sick, yeah, really sick."

Savannah obviously not buying it asked, "Really? What does she have? Maybe something like taken-by-Madrigals-itus."

His jaw dropped, "How did you…?"

"I am a Tomas. My dad's in the air force."

"Well, then why aren't you and Brooke like sworn enemies."

"We aren't that shallow. We forgive and forget mostly."

Dan nodded, "So are your parents okay with it."

She shrugged, "Our parents never talk to each other, Brooke and I just act like messengers between them if we want to like plan something you know."

"So," Savannah said, "Do you need help around the school or do you have it?"

He tapped his head, "Photographic memory."

Savannah nodded. They started walking toward their homeroom in the basement.

"So, do you like this school so far?" Savannah asked to break the ice.

Dan smirked, "Way better than Adam's in Boston. No one knows me here so I can start off a bit different using my favorite pranks on new people."

Savannah smiled, "Okay, just don't do it on Coach Moore 'cause he'll make you do like 300 wall jumps, Mr. Carson the vice principle will burn you alive, and Frizzell would do the same except it would be worse."

Dan looked agitated, "Seriously, what kind of name is Frizz El?"

Savannah laughed and Dan knew that hanging out around her would lighten his load. They chatted all the time and became close friends by the end of the day; he almost felt that Brooke hadn't even been taken away, and that she was right there…

In Savannah's soul.

**Well, I know it is shorter than the other ones but I hope some answers were given to some of those frequently asked questions. Now you pretty much know what to do next…**

**R & R**


	13. What's Up With the Watch?

**I just started soccer back again today I my legs are killing me. They are popping. This is my escape until next Tuesday….**

**13**

Brooke woke up to find herself in a very familiar room.

All black bricks and barred windows gave her the impression she was in a cell.

She sat up and groaned in pain. The hard damp floor had seriously messed up her back and it was popping.

Ian shifted next to her, but still lay asleep. She inched over to a corner and tried to look as hidden as possible. She placed her chin on her blue jean covered legs.

She didn't realize that she was hungry until the grumble came. She had missed dinner and now she was paying for it.

Her eyes gazed at Ian's still figure. He looked so calm and worry free in his sleep. Man, did she want to be like that. All quiet and still soaking up as much energy as possible. She about punched herself for being an early bird.

All was quiet.

In the midst of all things it was easy to hear the sound of feet approaching.

She turned her gaze to the front of the cell to find a Madrigal there. She had been the first girl Brooke had ever seen, but just because she was a girl didn't hide the family resemblance. Her teeth were crooked and yellow; her hair was deformed looked like it was cut off with a weed whacker; and her smell… it was like moldy garlic pizza that had been left out in the sun all day wrapped in everyday, no wash, gym socks for the Summer.

"Well, we meet again, little smarty pants. Ready?" she sneered.

Brooke nodded knowing that there was no way out of it.

_Lord help me now._

She stood and walked to the front of the cell. The lady opened the door and she stepped out.

She grasped Brooke's arm so hard and Brooke gritted her teeth.

"Oh you're about to exhibit worse."

Brooke glared at her, "I think I already know that."

The woman just scowled and pushed her further.

It took about ten minutes just to get a glimpse of light. The long tunnels wound and wound around and around so much that Brooke could actually feel her getting dizzy.

Finally, they came to an opening. The lady pushed her between these two guards that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The lady came over and gave Brooke strict orders, "Stay here or the consequences will be severe. You will know when it is your queue to enter. First, we need to do some tests."

She was weighed; quizzed, tested on strength, agility, and stamina; and was interviewed.

She only gave what was necessary. No secret information was given; just a simple thing like 'music' or 'orange' and maybe the occasional 'Ekaterina.'

The lady left with a warning glare. Brooke fidgeted afraid but tried as much as possible not to be.

It was about ten minutes until she heard a voice from behind a curtain say, "…and over here, weighing 90 pounds and was here when she was nine, Brooke the Ekaterina!"

She heard laughter from the other side.

_For Dan, _she thought.

She shook herself loose, "Show time."

She stepped through the curtain and out into the light.

………………………………

_Ding, dong._

Dan raced to the door and opened it up hoping to see Brooke or Ian, but mostly Brooke.

Disappointed with what he saw he frowned.

Before him was a tall girl with blonde hair with a touch of brown, sea foam eyes, and a skin color close to Abbey's. She looked about the same age as Amy.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Dan responded.

"Is Abbey, Lindsey, or Brooke here?'

_Oh gosh. Not the name. Not the name!_

He gulped, "Well… B-Brooke is out, but Abbey and Lindsey are here."

"Cool. Are you Amy's brother?"

Dan nodded and brought out his hand, "Dan. Dan Cahill."

She shook it, "Summer, Summer Pierce."

She walked inside. Dan was about to close the door when another girl came over.

"Oh. Hey, Johanna," Summer said.

Johanna walked in.

"So," Dan started, "your name is Johanna so are you like…"

"I'm Norwegian," she answered.

Dan nodded.

"Well, the other two are upstairs."

"So, where is Brooke, exactly?"

_Lie, _said his conscience_. LIE._

He gulped, "Oh, uh, she is…over at a friends'. Yeah, she is at Savannah's."

They nodded and headed upstairs.

Dan sighed in relief.

He went back to the computer room. He and Amy were searching on a way to possibly help. Right now they were on her clique me page.

It looked like this…

**Name: Brooke Engles**

**Hometown: Montgomery**

**Interests: reading, making things explode, learning about the wars, laughing, acting, dancing, acting like a weirdo, writing, talking, sleeping, homework NOT, doing weird handshakes nobody can get right, using my dramatic voice, my Romeo and Juliet impression, talking about books, emailing, hanging out, listening to music, singing, piano, art, hating Kids Bop, doing horrible kung fu moves, and seeing movies.**

**Favorite TV Shows: Animal cops, untamed and uncut, HGTV, America's Best Dance Crew, Sing Off, Teen Cribs (those places are totally ridiculous '_'), **

**Favorite Books: OH MY GOSH… The Percy Jackson (all); Harry Potter(all); Ranger's Apprentice(all); Maximum Ride(all); The Took Thief (I am so sorry Rudy); Nerds: National, Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Squad; Time Cat; American Girl; The Time Travelers, Where the Great Hawk Flies; The Secrets of Droon; The magic Tree House; Nancy Drew; Hardy Boys; Bailey School Kids; Fantastic beasts and where to find Them; Quidditch Through the Ages; Swindle; and Zoobreak. **

**Favorite Movies: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson (though they ruined the characters except Luke), Alvin and the Chipmunks I and II, West Side Story, Hairspray, Nancy Drew, The Sound of Music, Chronicles of Narnia, bridge to Terebithia, Aquamarine, Night at the Museum, Wall-E, Spy Kids, Kung Fu Panda, Veggie Tales, legally Blonde, Hercules, Agent Cody Banks, Air Buddies, Air Bud, The Lion King, Parent Trap, Peter Pan, Milo and Otis, Ella enchanted, Achmed the Dead terrorist, Bedtime Stories, Everyone's Hero, Hoodwinked, Sleepover, The Game Plan, Because of Wynn Dixie, Princess Diaries, Pink Panther, Aladdin, Hoot (Logan Lerman), UP, Good Boy, Cheaper By the Dozen, The DaVinci Code, Yours Mine and Ours, Step Up and my dance recitals. **

**Favorite Music: Linkin Park, Down, Skillet, Whatcha' Say, Rock, Pop, Justin Bieber, Apocalyptica, Country, Religious, Maroon 5, Techno, Instrumental, Classical, and so many more that I can't name them all.**

**Favorite Quotes: "A picture is worth a thousand words." "Anyone can draw." And "It takes a lifetime to learn to draw like a child."**

**About me: my favorite color is orange and my favorite color combo is light blue and brown. I have two sisters so I am stuck in the middle. I love to act, draw, sing, dance, and act like an idiot with my friends and quote movies and books. I also love ninja movies and try to do the moves a lot.**

**Today:**** I am thinking about whether I should take Latin next year or Chinese for foreign language.**

_Yes! _Dan thought. She likes ninjas.

Amy shook her head with a smile on her face, "Dan, she is perfect for you."

"Why's that?"

Amy was astonished, "Hello! Ninja moves and movies, making things explode, classical music, act like an idiot, loves to see movies, hand out, and most importantly…she hares Kids' Bop."

Dan was disgusted, "Ugh! Never say that cursed name near me. They ruin all good songs."

"Wow."

They turned to see Summer.

She was smiling, "It's like I am listening to Brooke right now!"

Dan was silent.

"Hey, Summer. I didn't know you lived around here," Amy said.

"Yeah, I do, across the street ad to the right."

Summer looked at the screen and smirked.

"Are you on her site?"

They nodded.

Summer looked at the picture. It was Brooke. She had her hair curled, same beautiful brown eyes, and she was wearing something around her wrist. Dan couldn't make it out because of the glare

"I remember that picture!" she exclaimed.

"You do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it was September the eighth, also known as her twelfth birthday. She had just gotten back from Korea visiting her uncle. I remember it clearly because everyone wanted to know where she had gotten the watch see…" she pointed to the wrist thing.

Her watch…. Dan tensed.

Amy took notice and asked, "Dan, you okay."

He nodded and said, "I just need to ask Mrs. Engles a question."

He stood and ran out of the room.

"Dan, don't run in the house!' Mrs. Engles shouted.

"Sorry," he responded.

Summer turned to Amy, "Is he always like that, because it reminds me of Brooke so much?"

Amy just smiled.

Dan stopped at Mrs. Engles. She was sitting in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Engles, do you remember Brooke's watch?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember that it has a tracer chip in it?"

Her eyes widened.

"She had it on when she was taken away. We might be able to track her with it."

Mrs. Engles pulled out her keys, "Get Amy and your au pair. We need to go somewhere."

**I got a question referring to a Savannah/Dan thing. Ha, ha, ha wait till you see what's in store. R&R.**


	14. Do You Remember?

**Hey I am back. Today….. I did almost nothing. I did exercise though. I ran more than two miles and lifted weights and a bunch of other things that people tell you will help you but end up making you feel horrible by the end of the day. My soccer coach wants us 'in shape'. I already am but they want us to be more. Guess what. 39 clues got updated so now they are on cereal boxes. I just happened to be looking in the cereal department in Publix after we left the gym. Anyways…**

**14**

The pain came a half a second after the light did.

Hand on her temples she walked into the center of the arena next to a boy about her age.

His jet black hair and electric blue eyes shined in the light. He was cute other than the crooked grin and yellowing teeth. He was the same height as her and about the same look athletic wise.

They turned to the referee: a rotund, bald headed guy, with yellowing teeth.

_Do all madrigals have yellow teeth? _Brooke asked herself.

"Jacob, Brooke. Brooke, Jacob. Now rules are that this is strictly martial arts battle; kung fu, taekwondo, karate, anything like that. No deaths. Game is done when ten seconds pass and oneself hasn't gotten up."

Jacob sighed, "Ha, this should be a piece of cake, an Ekaterina against a second-class Madrigal."

He smiled at her apologetically.

Brooke not buying it returned it with the only difference being with her pearly white teeth and hers had sarcasm.

"Don't think so soon," she said half laughing.

They started to circle around each other. You know like two first graders in the game musical chairs.

"You know," he said, "you would actually be cute if your branch was different."

"Sorry, I'm taken."

She snapped into a ninja pose. So did him.

"Well, pity for him."

Full of anger Brooke sent a Karate kick at his ribcage.

He, stunned at her aggression, tried to stop her but failed. He fell sideways onto the ground.

He got up quickly recovering and punched her in the eye.

Brooke didn't say a word even though this was strictly martial arts. They would just pretend that they didn't hear her. She reeled back and found herself next to a pole on the ground. Jacob was slowly coming to her. Quickly she grabbed the pole and swung it a couple of times like she had in color guard, just faster and more deadly.

She pressed the pole to the ground and jumped up on it with all of her might and launched a leap/kick with one leg stretched and the other bent and hit him square in the chest. The breath knocked out of him he almost fell backwards but did a somersault and steadied himself.

Brooke came to him doing an aerial and a front handspring and ending with a flip. She stood in a lunge with an arm outstretched. She made the 'come and get me' movement.

He ran at her and tried to kick her but she just grabbed his ankle and, with all of her strength, spun and then threw him and let go. He tucked and rolled to prevent injuries and appeared unharmed.

Brooke put her strong, soccer-kicking leg up and bended and jabbed and bended and jabbed twelve times at his jaw.

Jacob fell to ground beat and not moving…

……………………

Dan, Amy, Nellie, and Mrs. Engles rushed to the car.

Lindsey would keep track of the younger ones with Summer while they went on the mission.

The four were so panic-stricken that nothing was heard in the car except for silence.

Finally, Nellie doing something she was good at had turned on the radio and went to channel 'Top 20 on 20.'

The song that was on was 'Do You Remember' by Jay Sean. Disgusted, Nellie was about to change when Amy cried, "Stop! I like this song."

"Why, Amy? It isn't loud and rock."

"I think I know that, but it was what was in my head when…" Amy couldn't go on.

…_when Ian left you in the cave. _Nellie finished in her head. She held her hands up in surrender, "Fine."

She turned back to the front. Amy sat quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

Dan listened contently trying to soak in all of the lyrics:

**I've been thinking about you**

**And how we used to be then**

**Back when we didn't have to live**

**We could start again**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day**

**Just you and me tonight **

**Everything will be okay**

**If it's alright with you**

**Then it's alright with me**

**Baby let's take this time**

**Let's make new memories**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back**

**So long since you've been missing**

**It's good to see you again**

**How you, how you doing**

**And how about we don't let this happen again?**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day**

**Just you and me tonight **

**Everything will be okay**

**If it's alright with you**

**Then it's alright with me**

**Baby let's take this time**

**Let's make new memories**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back**

**Bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun**

**When I was still your number one**

**Well, it might seem far-fetched, baby girl**

**But it can be done**

**I got this feeling, fire-blazing**

**And it's hot just like the sun**

**Know you feel it too, my girl**

**Just free it up, may the good vibes run**

**Girl, take a sip of Champagne**

**Take a lil trip down my lane, my girl**

**While you know every night you feel alright**

**Look I tell you this girl out of my world**

**Don't change, I'mma rearrange, my girl **

**I'mma tell you straight, this out of my world**

**How many years do you want come kiss?**

**Yes, I know you miss this, that's what I heard**

**That's what I heard, that's what I heard, word, girl**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Don't waste another day**

**Just you and me tonight **

**Everything will be okay**

**If it's alright with you**

**Then it's alright with me**

**Baby let's take this time**

**Let's make new memories**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Do you remember, do you remember?**

**Do you remember all of the times we had?**

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Let's bring it back (Bring it back) **

**Oh**

**Let's bring it back**

To Dan this wasn't such a bad song. Though he couldn't really relate to it…Amy could. She was tearing up in the end. More songs came up like 'Tik Tok' or 'All the Right Moves' and the occasional 'According to You.'

It didn't take long to get to the headquarters. It was downtown Montgomery at the first white house of the Confederacy. They went through winding tunnels and doors and more tunnels and doors. Dan felt queasy afterward. So did Amy and Nellie, but Mrs. Engles was unaffected.

Finally, much to the three's likings, found its way to a library. Amy gasped in marvel. Dan had to hold her back from touching one of the priceless books. One of the books had a faint Ekaterinan symbol. Mrs. Engles took the book and opened it up to page one and looked at the words.

"Anyone knows how to decode Shakespeare?" Nellie asked sarcastically.

"Dude, this is Korea all over again," Dan huffed.

Mrs. Engles wasn't listening she was running her fingers over the page. She felt bumps; Braille letters.

"Does anyone know Braille?" she asked.

"I learned in second grade from Grace, but I am very rusty," Dan said taking the book.

"Do you know every type of coding?" Amy asked.

"I am not very skilled at sigh language."

Amy looked at the heavens silently asking 'why?'

Dan ran his fingers over the page and muttered to himself.

After about two minutes he said, "Alright this either says 'In gage swine, yelp, and boo splinters' or 'Page nine helps you enter.'"

"Uh, let's go with the Page nine one," Nellie said.

Dan turned the eight pages. There was a keypad and sentences…choose_ a group of four, or walk out the door. Your intelligence is bright, if you say the column is right._

"Okay I'm stumped," Nellie said.

"It's easy," Dan said and pressed the middle column, the only one with four numbers.

Same as the lockers, the shelf moved to reveal an open the ceiling almost caved in, but it held together enough to let a small opening be seen in the wall.

They were in.

**I am back and I just wanted to say that those songs up there are my fave. You know what to do now.**


	15. Athens

**Hey, I am back. If you are disappointed about the whole locker/shelf thing, it was like 11:00 at night and my dad was pestering me so I kept it as is and well…. You can figure out the rest. I hope you like this one.**

**15**

The four stood before the open pit of darkness.

"Oh, my gosh," Dan said. "I am having major déjà vu. Hand me a flashlight."

Nellie gave him her flashlight.

He turned it on and sure enough there was a pole.

"Are all Ekaterinan entrances the same?"

Mrs. Engles shook her head, "Only two are the same, never more than that."

"We have to go down," Dan said firmly.

Nellie grabbed the pole at lightning speed and shot down.

"Whoa," Nellie said amazed, "It's totally nerd-ville down here; so cool!"

Amy shot down disappointed in not being near the ancient books.

Dan was about to go when Mrs. Engles said, "Well, good luck to you."

"Wait you're not coming?" Dan asked.

She shook her head, "It is not my stronghold or yours, but you have something that will help. I do not."

"Mrs. Engles, you're an Original. You have all of the branches put together. You should come. It's your daughter by the way."

She thought for a moment.

"Alright," she said.

Dan Cahill grabbed the pole and slid down. He landed next to his sister and Nellie. Mrs. Engles was next to him in a second. They walked inside with Mrs. Engles leading.

Everyone was bustling about preparing for the emergency.

The four weren't noticed and they didn't notice anyone either.

Finally, Amy found a familiar figure.

"Alistair!" she cried.

He looked up startled and grinned with his hand over his heart. He came toward the group.

"Why the Originals and their Au Pair; what grants me the honor and how did you find out this sanctum?"

Dan smiled, "Well, Mrs. Engles knew the location and I cracked the riddle with my awesome Braille decoding."

"And why are you here exactly?" he asked.

"Well," Amy started, "Dan has this idea about how to find Brooke and Ian."

His eyes widened, "Well, what is it?"

Dan looked at everyone slyly and said, "Why does anyone have the time?"

They were silent.

"What, ninja master?" Nellie joked.

"Does anyone…"

"I got it, the watch," Alistair said.

Dan nodded.

He patted Dan on the head.

"Oh joy! Come to the computer."

Alistair led them to probably the biggest computer ever.

"This is a state of the art computer. Do not mess it up," Alistair said.

"What do you do?" Dan asked. "When it's broken do you call the mega geek squad?"

He laughed.

"Yes, yes we do," Alistair said and Dan' smile faded.

"Back to the watch…." He started to punch in numbers on the computer and words like ancient Greek came on to the screen.

Finally a big map came onto the screen and so did a little black box with "What's that?" Nellie asked.

"Oh that," Alistair said, "is a video chat."

……………………………

Ian Kabra heard a beeping sound next to his head.

He heard hushed voices.

"Who is that…."

"Quiet Nellie…."

"Cool swords…"

He sat bolt straight and covered his surroundings. Brooke was gone and the only thing else in there was her…

"Her watch," Ian said picking it up.

He pressed a button on the side and a holographic picture came up.

There was Dan, Mrs. Engles, Alistair, Nellie, and…

"Amy!" he said.

"Ian!" she replied.

"Oh my gosh, how you did… how is this... what?"

"Ian, Brooke's watch has a homing and many more devices on it. I figure she hid it with you when she left the chamber."

He nodded.

"How long ago did she leave?" Mrs. Engles and Dan asked.

"I don't know, because I was asleep. I am sorry."

They heard a creak at the end of the corridor and a door opening.

"Ian, press the button on the side. We will still hear you but we won't be visible to either of us."

Ian did as he was told and the screen went away.

…………………….

Dan Cahill saw the screen go blank but still the audio was like an I-max's surround sound.

"Move you wretch," a gravelly girl voice said, "I don't care if your ankle's sprained move!"

He heard a slap and then a boom as someone fell hard. Dan flinched.

The person groaned.

"Get up!"

There was shuffling and some groans.

"Ian," Alistair whispered, "Press the left side button and show the watch's face into the hall. Only we can see."

There was a beep and then the screen was visible.

There was a girl and then an uglier woman pushing her and forcing her down the hall.

The young girl looked really familiar but her black eye and bruises made her face hard to recognize.

Wait, Dan knew it now; it was Brooke!

She looked tired and she was limping on her left foot.

Dan looked at everyone whose faces were ashen.

"Faster!" the witch said.

She slapped the girl and she fell and hit the ground hard. Everyone silently gasped.

She quickly got up and lumbered quickly to the cell door. The witch opened it up and the girl walked inside.

Closing the gate the woman said, "Count your blessings he was alive."

She stormed away.

Brooke sat down and rested her ankle.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

"Martial arts match. It was me against a guy."

"What did she mean about the 'alive' thing?"

"Oh, I knocked the guy out cold and everyone thought he was dead but it was just a broken collarbone."

"What?" Dan exclaimed.

Brooke went fully alert, "What was that?"

"It starts with D and ends with –an," Dan reasoned through the watch.

"Dan?" Brooke asked.

She pressed the button on the side and the screen showed them happy and relieved.

Brooke smiled, "Who figured out the watch? Who's the mastermind behind this?"

"The ninja guy right here," Nellie half laughed pointing to Dan.

"We were on your Cliqueme page and when Summer saw the watch she went into this whole story about how you went to Korea to visit Alistair and how you got the watch when Dan remembered that the watch had a homing device," Amy explained.

"Thank you Miss Over-Explainer," Dan said.

"Well," Ian started, "where does your tracker tell us where we are located? That will help us a lot."

"Umm," Alistair looked at the screen, "by the tracker it says that you are in Athens."

**Yay! Finally it is up! Guess what. I am getting new glasses. I know it sounds boring but hey they are cute ones. Anyways, the new Maximum Ride book is out and I so want to get it. Oh well, R & R.**


	16. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Hey, I am back. I had a dance tournament this weekend. We didn't win the whole thing but my group got gold (third highest) in both tap and jazz and the company got the spirit award. That's the second year in a row we have gotten that. I think our group is too happy sometimes. Oh no, Deja is rubbing off on me. Deja- Peppy, funny, sarcastic, loves pandapple, writes dark poetry, and is probably the happiest person on this planet.**

**16**

"Greece?" Ian exclaimed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No, Athens, JAPAN!"

Dan smiled.

"Yes, you are in Greece," Alistair said solemnly. "Well at least it's closer than last time."

"Where was last time?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just Siberia."

"Siberia?" Dan exclaimed.

Brooke and Ian nodded.

"At least it was summer," Brooke said.

"Wait a minute and back up," Dan said. "You were in a martial arts match!"

Brooke nodded.

Dan muttered, "Lucky."

"Not so much," Brooke said.

"How," Amy asked.

"Well, I was against a MADRIGAL and the judge was a MADGRIGAL and when the MADGRIGAL did something not MARTIAL ARTS like I was punched in the eye and the MADRIGAL judge didn't do anything!"

"That sucks," Dan said.

"Well this is going to be harder to find a stronghold of a Lucian or Ekaterina," Brooke said.

"She is right. Greece is a Janus territory," Mrs. Engles said.

"Well, what are the territories exactly?" Amy asked.

"America and Korea are Ekaterinan, parts of Europe and Asia are Lucian, Australia and some of South America is Tomas, the Roman Empire is Janus, Africa is Madrigal, and Antarctica and Canada is Original," Brooke explained.

"Well, back to the topic," Alistair said, "try to hang in there. Do as you did last time. You did well. We will give you high props when you return."

"If we return," Ian muttered.

Brooke elbowed him.

"Ow," he said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, did that hurt you?" Brooke asked with fake concern.

"Yes," he replied obviously.

"Good," she said happily and elbowed him again.

"Guys," Dan said, "stop it. You need to focus…"

………………………………………

They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Brooke jumped and looked at the watch.

"Bye!" she hissed and turned the chat off.

Little did she know that they could still see.

The old woman came back to the cell.

"Snake!" she barked. "Come on!"

Ian paled and so did Amy.

Brooke's eyes widened and she squeezed his arm.

"Good luck," she said.

The old woman scoffed, "You'll need it."

Ian got up nervously and followed her.

Their footsteps echoed through the soundless hall. Finally there was a creek and the door opened and closed leaving Brooke alone in the cool damp hall.

"Guys this is seriously worse than last time," Brooke said.

"Just hang in there, Brooke," Alistair said. "We will figure out a plan, but just in case we will keep the sound on and if you need anything, press the watch's green button."

Brooke looked on the side and the green button glowed.

"Okay…" Brooke said.

The door creaked again and footsteps echoed.

Brooke shut up immediately and put the watch on her wrist and brushed the hair out of her eye to look casual.

This time a man appeared and he had the same teeth and graying hair as the others. He smiled evilly.

"You ready for your first confrontation?" he asked.

Brooke gulped.

She wanted to scream, 'No! I will never be ready because I don't want to do this!', but it didn't work that way.

She only nodded.

This wasn't going to end pretty.

**Sorry guys. I know short chapter, but we had testing this week (Look at my profile, I made a petition against it) and I had to do a catch up for reading since I was sick yesterday. I am kind of stuck a bit right now and I have to sleep to let the whole scene come into my head. You know, get the vision of the room and the pain and I should stop talking cause I am kind of giving it away. Stay tuned. **


	17. Interrogation Shall Commense!

**Hey guys. Sorry I am so late on the whole 'updating' thing. As some of you have known by reading the author's notes, I have a little bit of a writer's block. *sigh* It is kind of hard, but I have slept on it and I think I am coming up with something. Well, here is what I have brought together. Hopefully, you enjoy it.**

**17**

Dan heard the words, but didn't know what the heck they meant.

"What's happening?" he asked Alistair nervously.

Alistair shook his head frantically, "Nothing good."

"So you know what is going to happen?" Amy asked half- heartedly.

"Afraid so," he replied solemnly.

"Well, spill it!" Dan exclaimed.

"Daniel, it would be the best it you would be as so nice to keep it down. The Madrigal doesn't know about the watch communicator so far and it would be best as if to keep it that way. If not, that could mean grave perils to both Ian and Brooke," Alistair said impatiently.

"Well, I want to know," he responded curiously.

"It'd best if you didn't," Alistair said.

"Alistair," Mrs. Engles said, "just tell the boy. You know how persistent he is."

Dan smiled modestly.

Alistair only sighed, "Sandy, it is best if he didn't as well as the girl it is just not good for them."

Mrs. Engles raised her eyebrows.

Alistair sighed, "You and Nellie stay where you are and tell me when it starts. Amy and Dan, would you do as well as to follow me, please."

Alistair left with Amy and Dan tailing close behind. They stopped about three rows of Ekaterinan technology away.

"You do know why I brought you over here to tell you this?" he asked.

They didn't nor did they shake their head no. They were still as posts with confusion.

Alistair taken the idea they had no idea replied, "I couldn't bear to say this in front of the girl's mom and I know that after this Dan you will probably feel nausea. Yes, I know you have feelings for her."

Dan blushed and Amy smiled at him.

"Told you," she rubbed in.

"Amy, I wouldn't goof off at this either. Ian will go through this, too," Alistair said.

Now it was her turn to blush.

"But interrogation isn't a good thing. Long story short, it is painful. They put you in a dark room with only one light. They ask you questions about plans. If you refuse they do painful things to you. You get whipped, cut, kicked, strangled, and poisoned. When Brooke and Ian came back to a Lucian headquarters, they both had a poison extraction. Brooke's vial was at least a half dollar in diameter and one foot long. It caused her great pain. She was hurt more because she was younger and a girl. So I tell you when it starts…"

"Alistair!" Nellie said, "The question-answer thingy is starting!"

"… Expect the worse and don't scream," Alistair finished and started off toward the computer again.

Amy and Dan looked at each other uncertainly. Finally they set off.

They arrived to see the other three all having one ear cocked. The whole stronghold was silent. Everything was paused.

The interrogation had begun.

* * *

Brooke was shoved into a dark room.

Wonder filled her about what was in this room until the one light flashed on.

Squinting she made out dark walls, no windows, and one metal door.

There were Madrigals all around her.

She gulped.

They pulled out a chair and shoved her in it and tied her up.

"Oof!" she said.

"So," One said. "Are you ready to answer questions for us?"

She had long dark hair and blue eyes. She looked like Natalie, but could kill Natalie in a heartbeat.

Brooke tried to be tough, "Well, are you ready to be ignored?"

They slapped her; everybody at the headquarters flinched.

"Not the response we were looking for. Now! Where are you hiding them?"

Alistair looked pale.

"Who are you talking about exactly," Brooke said choosing her words carefully.

"The originals! Where are they?" the leader said exasperatedly, anger rising.

Dan paled and looked at his sister. They were thinking the same thing.

"Didn't the leader tell you?" Brooke said. "I mean he saw them after all?"

"No _he_ didn't tell me, because I _am _the leader," she said sourly.

"He sure seemed to act like the leader," Brooke said striving in turning the house against itself.

The girl thought about it, "Was it Crowley?" she asked finally.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "I don't know! You ask these kinds of questions you need to give yourselves nametags."

The lady kicked the chair over and muttered, "Ungrateful toad."

Brooke hit her head on the floor. Blood rushed to it.

"Uhh," she said.

The girl just snickered.

"Now spill it, Ekat! Or else I will persuade you another way," she gestured to a strong guy in the back behind her. He was tall and well built and had the beefiest hands.

"So," she said, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Brooke looked up as far as she could, "Who?"

The leader threw her papers around, "AGH! Bart, NOW!"

Muscle Man came over and pulled her chair back up. The blood drained from her head. He put his hands around her neck.

She tried and failed to gulp.

"Now, where are they?"

Brooke was silent.

"Bart!" Brooke felt compression on her neck.

"Where?" the leader pushed. Dan wanted to punch her where it counts.

Brooke was still silent, refusing to spill.

"Bart!"

Now Brooke felt a shortage of air.

She tried to keep it light and even.

The leader pressed on, "Where?"

"I-I," Brooke choked. She couldn't say more. The shortage was too much.

"Bart, loosen up," the leader snapped. "Can't you see that the wrench is trying to speak?"

"I," Brooke gasped, "don't know," she gasped. "I haven't seen them since."

"Oh, shut it!" the Madrigal snapped. "You know very well where they are. You were helping them, weren't you?"

Brooke didn't answer.

"Well, what would you say if I said that they were just taking advantage of you?" she said motioning Bart away.

Brooke was still silent. So were Dan and Amy on the other line.

"I mean," she said hypnotically, "isn't it obvious that they would just come up to your house looking for you? That you just so happen to have the one thing that will bring them closer to becoming one of the most powerful people in the world."

Brooke thought on it.

"Well," she said, "I guess it is a little strange."

"A little," the lady cried in the back.

Brooke was startled by her voice. It was surprisingly low, "Girl, you don't deserve for them to take from you! They used your talents for their advantage and now that are just going go away and betray you."

Brooke thought about that for a moment.

Dan Cahill looked at his sister.

"I don't like where this is going," he whispered.

"Me either," she replied.

Brooke was confused still, "So, what are you saying?"

The leader smiled slyly, "Only, your help by becoming one of us."

Oh, no.

**Gah, I am finally done. I put a little twist because when I was writing this the idea came. Whoo-hoo! Sorry about the time length. I am working on it.**


	18. Mush and Mush on a Stick

**OMG. Hey guys I am back. Sorry, this week I had my dance recital and we had rehearsal every day after school. I have my own new original story on this site now. It is about a girl who has the best of intentions, but she fails everyone. Then a rich boy comes to her poor town and she falls for him but who he really is and what he seems to be is a lie. It is supposed to be really sad. Anyways I still have to be continued.**

**18**

Brooke froze.

Then out of nowhere she started to have a laughing fit.

Everyone started at her wondering if she was mad or if the lack of sleep and food had made her strung.

Still there was an awkward silence between everybody.

Dan looked at Alistair and his face said "what the heck?"

Alistair shrugged.

Finally, Brooke was able to catch her breath, "You…you ser… seriously want… me…me too. J-join your…s-side?" she said between laughs.

The Madrigal looked mad, "Do you think we are kidding about this?"

Brooke stopped laughing and tried to stifle them, "Yes, hence the laughter, but why me and why not anyone else."

The Madrigal pulled out a chair for herself and sat down backwards, "Listen, we have seen you before. We have seen your skills, your agility, your mind, your intestines," Brooke looked taken aback, "and we know what you are capable of. You are different than anyone we have ever held."

"Yeah," Brooke muttered, "against their will."

She grasped Brooke's arms, "Listen to me! If you don't take this offer we can't guarantee that you make it out alive

"Do you even want me alive?" Brooke replied.

They slapped her, "No, but you could be an asset. Now, are you going to join or not."

Brooke was hesitant. If she joined she could live and maybe be able to save the rest and make a break for it.

But what about Ian?

She knew she couldn't leave him.

"What about Ian?" she asked.

They were blank, "Who?"

"The guy; you also took a guy," Brooke said frustrated.

"Nope," she said. "Don't know a thing."

Brooke looked at the heavens.

_Why? _she asked.

She kept debating yes, no, yes, no, yes, no!

"Can I think about it?" Brooke asked.

Dan's heart went into his throat.

"Sure," the leader said slyly. "Bart! Take her back to the cell, and give her some food."

Brooke untied from the chair, but they still kept her bound around the wrists.

She was pushed and shoved.

She grunted about fifteen times.

Finally, she made it back to the cell.

Luckily, Ian was back in there. He looked beaten up.

He stood up and walked to the front of the bars. The gate opened and Brooke was shoved in. Ian caught her before she fell.

"You all right?" he asked.

Brooke nodded.

Bart went to a cupboard that was hidden in the wall and produced a tray with brown muck, yellow, and brown and yellow muck on a stick.

He shoved it through the door and locked it.

Brooke held the food behind her back and tried to look at it.

"Ugh," Ian said, "same as last time."

"Well, at least toady it's a variety," Brooke said.

She put the plate down and put her back to Ian.

"Ahem!" she persisted.

He took her watch.

"I meant the rope!" she said.

"Oh!" he said remembering.

He started to undo the knots.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Oh, well. They made me box a Tomas. Then run 25 laps around a football field."

"Well, you were fast apparently," Brooke said sliding the ropes off her hands. She rubbed her wrists.

"Oh! I refused to that!" he said. "So they beat me."

There was a gasp from the watch.

Ian pressed the side button. The screen came up.

"Hello, love."

**I know really short but I had a rough time since then and now. Gosh, I just had to update. Hope you liked it.**


	19. My Life Isn't SuperFantastic

**Okay I am trying to get back into the swing of things and put as many chapters in before schools out because for the whole summer I am going to camps, the beach, and Costa Rica. I am not allowed to bring my laptop. So, here we go.**

**19**

Ian's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, love," he said to Amy.

She didn't respond. All she did was stare at him. He had a black eye and bruises and his designer clothes were messed up.

He didn't say anything else either.

"Hello," Dan said. "We're here too."

Brooke came into the screen. She had a bloody nose and bruises on her neck, but she was okay.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Happy, Dan?"

"Yes," he said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She glanced at Ian.

"Hey, guys," she started. "Mind if you give Amy some space?"

Everybody else went away. Nellie asked Alistair and Mrs. Engles if there any good cooking recipies that they knew.

Dan stayed.

"You too, Dan," Brooke said.

"Nah, I need dirt," he said.

Brooke arched her eyebrows, "Go now or I will give the whereabouts of you and your sister to the Madrigals and help in the plot of the plan to destroy you."

Dan was silent, "Fine."

"Thank you."

Brooke looked at Ian.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Dude it's a cell," she said. "I have no choice."

"Well, can't you at least move to the other end?" he implied.

She sighed, "Fine."

She moved to the other end.

All she could think about was the question.

_We only want your help… You could be an asset… Nope don't know him… They're betraying you._

Brooke froze at the last words.

Brooke thought for a moment, _they're betraying me? No, no they're not. They just need my help to get closer to becoming the most powerful people in the world, and then… They won't need me anymore. The Cahills can be trusted. Can they?_

Brooke kept shoving it aside, but it kept coming back to haunt her. It was suspicious that they came right to her house, that they just had the missing piece of her necklace, and that they need the same thing she had risked her life to have.

Though, they had seemed to act very truthful about caring about her and what she could offer. They were nice to her and they even agreed to go with the Madrigals to keep her safe.

_They could be schmoozing_, though, she thought.

She sighed in exasperation. The choice, betrayal, and trust were all too much for her at the time.

In the background, she vaguely heard glimpses of Ian and Amy's conversation and she didn't care.

She hated all of the lovey-dovey stories. It sickened her and she had no intention of wanting to read and/or experience it.

_Though it was really sweet… No, no, no! I won't be sucked into this. I learned my lesson the first time. Boys will leave you raw. But, then again, Dan was... No! He's a suspect of betrayal. Don't get sucked into him._

Brooke was about to explode with fury from taking over her already too mixed up emotions.

It made her believe right was wrong and up was down. So, in other words, not super-fantastic. **(My math teacher says that)**

She needed to talk to someone. Preferably Alistair or the Cahills, but it was too late.

She heard a creak down the hall.

Someone was coming.

**Eh, not my best cliffy, but guess what. My writer's block is over. I have a mind shocking idea. I am going to make this a series. So, if you are looking for the next book look for the title **Rise of the Originals: ……….**. Agapish? This will only bee twenty chapters and or an Epilogue. Auf ****Wiedersehen****.**


	20. Epilogue

**This possibly will be the ending chapter. If it is, do not fear because I will make this a whole series. Thanks for the reviews but I need a little more.**

**20**

Ian quickly turned the watch to voice mode.

Brooke stood up and looked at the person standing in front of the cell.

It was Bart.

"Wow time over that quickly?" Brooke asked.

He nodded.

"Time for what?" Ian asked.

She ignored him, "Bart? Can I take only five more minutes?"

Bart took his walkie-talkie out and started talking in rapid English. She heard grumbling from the other side.

"You have five more minutes," he boomed. Brooke nodded.

She turned to Ian; her face was grave and said, "They want me to help them."

He started openmouthed.

"Stop it before you catch flies," she said.

Ian shook his head and said, "Well they should already know that you will decline."

Brooke paled, "Uh…"

H looked urgently at her, "What? You're not actually considering this are you?"

She hung her head, "Ian, they keep bringing negative thoughts into my head that the Cahills are just playing me, and I am scared because I think I am starting to believe them. Also, what if I could somehow get them to get you on their side to and we can just fake it until we can get out. Or, if that doesn't work, I can make sure you won't get hurt," she hesitated. "Well, at least not too badly. Plus, I could at least get you out. You can be free from here and go see Amy."

Ian shook his head, "No, as much as I love Amy, I would never leave you here to die for me. We're in this together, no matter what."

"Then what should I do?" she was getting frustrated and tears formed in her eyes.

I wrapped his arms around her and consoled her, "Do…"

Bart was back.

"Saying 'good bye?'' he asked hopefully. There was no response.

Brooke just walked out of the door and followed.

…………………………..

Ian Kabra was frantic.

"Oh, man, oh, man. If they can get to Brooke like think of what they can get me to do. Oh, this is not good."

There was a beep. Ian pulled out the watch and turned the screen on.

There was everybody again looking up with frantic faces.

"What's going on?" Dan demanded. "We heard the words, but what do they mean exactly?"

Ian swallowed, "The Madrigals managed to convince Brooke enough that the Cahills were just using her so that they could at least put her into a stage of thinking about Joining-In-With-The-Help-A-Madrigals-Society!" he hissed.

"Mrs. Engles looked as if she was about to faint. Alistair was the same. Dan and Amy were just struck so much they were catching flies, literally.

Dan swatted one away and said, "Well, didn't you talk to her? At least try to convince her it was a bad idea."

He nodded, "After that she told me some good reasons that I could at least escape with her help, or she keep me safe or…."

"Or what?" Nellie asked.

Ian swallowed, "That she could sacrifice herself for me."

…………………………………..

Brooke was back in the interrogation room tied up and watching security tapes.

Now these security tapes were different. I mean they were actual tapes of the Cahills, but what they said was mixed up to convince the watching to get mad at them. Brooke couldn't believe what she saw…

"_Amy, we can just use her!"_

"_That's a great idea! Then, when we don't need her we can get rid of her."_

"_Nice!"_

"_Dan, though, to get more information, pretend to like her!"_

"_Okay!"_

So many emotions were boiling up inside: hate, regret, broken heartedness, and many more indescribable feelings.

"So," the leader said after the tape. "What is your answer?"

Brooke was soldier straight looking at the dark wall. In her eyes there was fury and stone. She was never going to be played again; never because she was going to switch from playee to player.

She repeated readily, "I'm in."

**Look out for book two. I hoped you enjoyed this one. Remember, the series is **Rise of the originals:……

**R&R**

**~Bewilder22**


End file.
